


Wicked Game

by Lady_Silver



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, Blood and Violence, Broken Bones, Consensual Violence, Fear, Inappropriate Aftercare, M/M, Pain, Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:15:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26827210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Silver/pseuds/Lady_Silver
Summary: Lor'themar wanted to break Rommath's shin bone. Rommath allowed him.
Relationships: Rommath/Lor'themar Theron
Kudos: 2





	Wicked Game

**Author's Note:**

> *洛瑟玛·塞隆x罗曼斯，R18(G)，4k字  
> *暴力、疼痛、恐惧。  
> *双方同意前提下的单方面殴打。流血、骨折。不恰当的事后照料。  
> *要打我先去打暴雪 :)  
> *The additional tags really MEAN it.  
> *Honestly, up to this point, I highly doubt whether I will do the translation anymore. Google translation seems to work better for this one (at least it makes sense from time to time), although I can hardly believe if there really is anyone who wants to read this nonsense...

_咔哒。_

黑发精灵的耳尖轻微地扭向被打开的门锁方向，他的眼睛仍然注视着屋角的东西，一条折断的椅子腿。

“我一直无法忘记。”洛瑟玛·塞隆的声音轻飘飘地传过来，轻得太不像他，罗曼斯回想起自己曾如何被硫磺和腐烂血液的气息笼罩，“但我想，仍然不能把它怪罪到你的头上，无论你那条舌头的履历让我多么能够相信，是你有意为之。”

_嘭。嘭。嘭。_

“我想，”罗曼斯说，他之所以开口，仅仅是因为希望自己的声音能够盖过脑中不止歇的闷响，棍子砸进皮肉里的动静，哪怕是幻听，也本不该如此震耳欲聋，“现在的你，正处于和那天的我相似的情绪之中。”

“是吗，你对我抱有如此之大的善意？”摄政王终于走进罗曼斯的视野，他弯腰拾起那块木头，魔导师没能让自己不用力地闭上眼，“在我殴打你，第二天又强迫发着高烧伤痕累累的你前来见我的时候？”

虽然，洛瑟玛想，“伤痕累累”这个词连当时情状的五分之一都表达不了。

“我没意识到你会被淤青吓着。当我反应过来以后，我只是对你说了我前一天晚上想的事。”罗曼斯快速地说，像是在辩解什么。他的文身闪烁起来，过于确切的回忆让他的语言短暂地被情绪左右，因此，他补充道：“我认为你下手的时候无暇顾及。当时我甚至担心你打断我的脊椎，还有几次你连续砸在了锁骨上。”

沉默驱使罗曼斯睁开眼，他看着洛瑟玛盯住自己持握木棒的手。

“不是淤青吓着的我，”既然摄政王已经从大魔导师口中听见这样的辩白，那他也必须诚实，“不全是。当你解下睡袍，你的后背……”一片狼藉、惨不忍睹？但他当时几乎移不开眼，“……和你没有受伤的腿，再加上你的讽刺——或者是安慰，无论如何，这一切让我这四个月都无法忘记那个念头。”

这是否又是件新的指控，还是说这只是一条新证据？追根溯源，是他 _邀请_ 洛瑟玛用他发泄情绪，领他走进病态的门，他根本就没资格用自己的 _忧虑_ 旁敲侧击地指责。

“为了忘记，你要完成它。”罗曼斯总结道，他向来要求自己亲自确认，他必须面对什么。

“我要完成它，罗曼斯。”洛瑟玛重复，他把手里的东西丢回地上，再与罗曼斯对视，好像他握住那玩意时就失去了这样做的力量。

“我要折断你的骨头。”

又一次，罗曼斯不得不用深呼吸压制任何比闭眼更激烈的反应。

“……嗯。那么，还像上次一样，不要打头部，不要掰断我的手指……”

“那就不会是手指。”洛瑟玛突然打断道，“我想要你来选。”

“语言没有意义，‘不要’和‘停下’都没用，如果我受不了，我会施法推开你，或者逃离。”罗曼斯置若罔闻，自顾自地继续讲下去，“最后……”

“我知道，别杀死你。我说，由你选择，Rom。”

“你想要打断我的腿，现在你又要我在身上所有骨头里挑一根？”大魔导师厉声道，他无法再强作镇定，受刑前的等待 _已经_ 过于漫长，“难道如果我说肋骨或者脚趾，你会满足吗？”

“我不确定哪个部位方便你治疗。”洛瑟玛解释说，他甚至摊开双手，“我猜这排除了手臂和肩膀，或者肋骨，它们容易戳破肺脏，你可能无法念咒。腿的结构简单得多。”

当然。骨折和奥术愈合的剧痛，比起摄政王（和他自己）的名声不值一提，他们不会召见牧师，一直如此。

“那就小腿。腓骨和胫骨，你可以都砸断，这是你的欲望，不是我的！现在，塞隆，摄政王大人，别硬撑着了。”罗曼斯说，猛地上前一步，“你已经向我展现过你失控的模样。”

洛瑟玛没有再说什么。他抬起手，慢慢地，轻柔地抚过罗曼斯因为束起来而贴着头皮的发丝，解开发带之前，他再一次看进魔导师的眼睛。

“而我将尽力保持意识清醒。”罗曼斯确认道。余下的“为你”二字被落在侧腹的一拳挤出的痛呼淹没。

* * *

他不需要做那个承诺。大魔导师又稍微挪了挪，和骨头断面重新刺进血肉的痛觉一起传进脑海的，是负责逻辑分析的那部分思维从某个遥远的地方告诉他。他根本不可能失去意识。

_疼。_

_好疼。_

从洛瑟玛·塞隆一次又一次要求蜷在墙根的他伸出左腿，再用木棒砸下去的时候开始，到后来换了剑鞘，终于让他听见那轻轻的咔嚓声的时候。罗曼斯在那个时刻从心底里感到庆幸，金属制品的第二击就达到了椅子腿十几下都没完成的目的。带棱角的木头只让他的皮肤和肌肉下陷再肿胀，小腿迎面骨前的软组织太薄，反复落在一处的重击在淤血转青之前就撕裂了皮肤表面。黑红色的细流和符文线条难以分辨开来。假设没有换个东西，他恐怕得挨到那片薄薄的皮全被掀开之后，再亲眼看着自己暴露的白骨如何断成两截。

现在，他的左侧小腿从中间开始扭曲，创口在地上拖出一道由窄变宽的血迹。他不可能昏过去。他也 _不可能_ 完成塞隆的命令——摄政王要他去床边，大魔导师甚至没有考虑过站起来，但在地上拖着一条断腿爬行也很快被证明是又一次对自己的高估。最开始他还能动，那时的鞭子还是催促，但现在他只是伏在地上挨打而已。骨折的疼足以完全遮盖哪怕是重叠在已有鞭痕上的抽击，被打了多少下，有多少道破口渗血，他几乎能宣称全然不知。

这样毫无意义，罗曼斯想，他回身看向塞隆，恰巧又落下一记，光是鞭梢的风就险些划破他的脸。鞭子被收回的速度不该在空气中爆出那种声响，塞隆恐怕甩到了他自己。

洛瑟玛向后退了半步，又快步走上前去。他蹲下来，拨开挡在罗曼斯侧脸的头发，语气本身几乎比平日更为沉着。

“你没有哭。”

“我已经哭过了。”

“但现在已经没有泪痕。你进入了抵抗和拒绝的状态。此外，你还在思考。”

罗曼斯不得不扭开脸。还没有结束，他知道了，远没有结束。

“这种伤势……已经到了我不可能放任意识沉呃啊啊啊啊——”

洛瑟玛·塞隆松开按住伤腿的手，将黑发精灵抱起来，轻盈地安置在床尾。他拉下一根绳子，在罗曼斯朝向诡异的左侧脚腕上打了个结。被血和组织液染脏的手掌握上法师的膝窝。当大腿被一点点抬起，罗曼斯只是僵在那里一动不动，接着突然瞪大了双眼。

“不。不，不，不不不不要……不要、不要——”

洛瑟玛看了他一眼，又瞟了一眼床架。他分别在法师的右腿和左膝上又绑了绳子，把它们拉过吊梁，熟稔地系好，将肢体悬吊起来。最后，终于轮到那条折断的小腿。

说极端痛苦下的生物分辨不出自己的声音实在是想得太美了，自己到底发出了什么样非人的凄厉号叫，罗曼斯知道他比身前的人更清楚。塞隆调整绳子长度的时候，牵拉力没有反应在他的关节上，而是把他断掉的地方扭来扭去，断面以不可思议的角度一下下扎烂周围的组织，直到塞隆捏住那块严重肿胀、像水袋一样软的肉，将错位的断骨掰直。

喔。大魔导师早已无法向痛楚彻底屈服的思绪说，从惨叫在意识中撕裂的千疮百孔中冒出来。我曾经还以为我无论如何都能记得保护嗓子。

很难说他究竟还能接收到哪里的疼痛，鞭伤或者躯干上挨的拳头都模糊得像是没存在过，因此，虽然罗曼斯能从顺着脊椎爬上来的、被按压敏感点时条件反射的电流意识到洛瑟玛正在扩张他，但他其实觉得被直接捅穿也无所谓。塞隆会操他，或者他毫无快感却的确硬了，这是今晚最正常的事。

第二次判断错误。

_每一个动作。_ 每一次，当塞隆狠狠掐在断处，或者用食指探进创面拨弄痉挛的肌理和筋脉，后来仅仅是晃晃绳子，甚至只是搭在那条腿上，罗曼斯都只能重复着摇头和嘶喊“不要”，以及其他语无伦次的求饶。没有一刻麻木，就算是挺进带来的微小晃动也意味着超越酷刑的剧痛。到了洛瑟玛的手真正离开了他的小腿，转而握在腿根专注于操他的时候，罗曼斯已经无力再组织起任何能分辨意义的音节。后来洛瑟玛好像停下来了，血法师的本能叫他趁机逃离，所以他试着朝床的另一端扭动，而洛瑟玛按住他的下腹。

他被揽住腰、托起来。他的躯干被送出去再拉回，撞在塞隆身上。他全盘崩溃的眼泪和口水把他呛得蜷起身体咳嗽，又因为惨叫时张开了气管而被呛得更加缺氧。

罗曼斯仍然能感觉到洛瑟玛是如何射进他体内的。他的神经系统一定认为那是唯一一条不会直接杀死他的躯体感觉。

“我要放开你了，Rom。”洛瑟玛又用那个过轻的语调说。罗曼斯费力地抬起眼皮，看着他小心地托着自己小腿肚靠近膝盖的那端，解开绳子，再更加小心地放下来。洛瑟玛凑近了，嘴唇和鼻尖在他的胸口磨蹭，一只手代替膝盖支撑身体，避免床垫下陷又牵动伤腿，另一只覆到他的性器上。

不。罗曼斯想。不。别这样。

他举起右手，等待了几十秒，直到它颤抖得不再那么剧烈。现在的他需要三次深呼吸的时间，才能集中起一道冲击波所消耗的精力。

* * *

“为什么选那个时候？”洛瑟玛问道，浸透外伤药水的纱布被他无意识地搁置一旁。

“我不打算以后每次被你抚摸都联想到断骨错位，这算是让摄政王您满意的答案吗？”罗曼斯说。过快摄入体内的法力在魔导师的血管内游走，催促他摆脱急速消耗后的迟钝，赶紧接纳它们，这导致各处神经时断时续地传来针刺感。错觉与否，已接合的腿上传过来的痛感似乎仍然比其他部位更剧烈。他还是有点想吐。

“或者，你可以把那当做附赠品。”

“我以为你要拒绝我照料你。”

“你 _正在_ 照料我。”罗曼斯放开掌心血红色的法力水晶，拨弄起另外两块用尽了的，他的手仍会时不时地痉挛，“我想，那样能让你做最喜欢的事时，不用带着负罪感。”

“我最喜欢的事？”

“ _照料_ ，嗯？ _安抚他人_ 。有些时候你就像这些石头一样，透明得一眼便能看穿。”

“有些时候，”洛瑟玛说，“我也曾经这样看待你。每次我都错了。”

“是吗？”罗曼斯扬起脖颈，“那你打算再闲扯多久，再开始逼我交代为什么不向你明白地展露恐惧呢？”

“我……确实不喜欢。”洛瑟玛按揉到魔导师右侧的肩胛，他坐在左边，这让他能把人圈在怀里。手掌下的肌肉僵硬，或许是由于酒精溶液渗进伤口唤起的刺痛。

“一直。我不明白，既然你的每个肢体语言都在尖叫着‘害怕’，为何你还坚持不从眼神中流露。这么久了，为什么还要对我藏匿情绪？但也正因为已经到了这种地步，或许我最好别再这样要求——你既然主动提起，想必也已准备好答案了。”

“我没有。”罗曼斯回答，声带过度使用的后果好像现在才浮现，他突然感到喉咙灼痛，难以发声，“我的确在隐瞒恐惧，但我的身体只是畏惧进一步的疼痛，你能看到正因为我尽量不去压抑生理本能。在你面前。按你要求的。”

“不会了，我不会再这样打你。”洛瑟玛的嘴唇贴在罗曼斯耳垂下方的颌骨，那块皮肤凉得值得担心，“那究竟是什么？”

“我隐瞒的……我害怕后果，我不敢揭开……我都没有计算过可能性，为我不能再次承受的事估算概率只是……白费力气，只是徒增痛苦，但这导致……我……每当我想起，有时当你……各种各样的事，我怕……”

“我不是一定要逼你告诉我。”洛瑟玛低声道。魔导师所指的恐惧，他终于意识到，至少要用他的承诺换取才能消除。

他用两只手指点在罗曼斯的脸颊上，引导他重新抬起低垂的头颅。

“要留下来吗？”

“既然你想。”罗曼斯突然转身面对他，手指在血红的水晶上收紧，“但我不保证能……待到你醒来。”

洛瑟玛将法师湿漉漉的长发撩起，看着那双眼睛逐渐朦胧。“试一试吧。”他说。

**Author's Note:**

> 我写了，我发了，不代表我爽了 :) 事实上我也想要可以不这样。  
> The fact that I wrote it and posted it doesn't mean I enjoyed it. I myself hope I didn't have to write it too. So if you are feeling unwell after reading, I'm sorry, but perhaps you may feel sorry for me as well.


End file.
